


and nobody knows you

by eggosandxmen



Category: Scream (Movies), Scream 2 (1997)
Genre: Autistic Randy Meeks, Cuddling, Derek and Hallie Are Good Bros, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Randy Meeks Has PTSD, Randy and Sid Are Psuedo-Siblings, Sidney Prescott has PTSD, Trans Randy Meeks (not the focus but its THERE), this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Sid takes a deep breath and manages a smile.“I’ll get it.”She pulled the door open and came face-to-face with Randy, shaking like a leaf.or; Randy and Sid, surviving party of two.
Relationships: Derek Feldman & Hallie McDaniel & Randy Meeks & Sidney Prescott, Randy Meeks & Sidney Prescott
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	and nobody knows you

Hallie is laughing at the show on the television. A full belly laugh, the kind that makes Sid smile even though she doesn’t really get what’s happening. It’s some kind of music joke, probably; Hallie has been in marching band since she was ten, is currently first chair french horn at their college, while Sid could barely carry a tune to sing to her little cousin back home. Derek chuckles a little, leaning back on his arms from his position sitting criss-crossed next to Hallie. “Dweeb.”

Hallie throws a pillow at him, rolling her eyes, and they start bickering, mindful of their third party member. 

Sid’s under the covers on her own bed, paying closer attention to her friends than the show they’re watching. She’s got one hand buried in her hair- the cut still feels strange, even months after convincing a reluctant Gale to do it for her in the bathroom at the police station- and the other grips her pajama shirt, comforting textures lulling her into a strange half-sleep. She knows the real reason Derek had insisted on coming over, what with the anniversary of The Night (capital letters, thank-you-very-much) coming up in less than a week, and appreciated her friends being so staunchly, stubbornly set on helping her get better. Even if it isn't quite working. Even if every night she wakes up from seeing Tatum or Steve or Casey hanging from the tree, even if she jumps when the phone rings and sleeps with a knife under her pil-

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes again.

Sid's just about out cold when there’s a knocking on their door, sending her bolting up to Hallie and Derek’s concerned looks. Sid takes a deep breath and manages a smile.

“I’ll get it.”

She pulled the door open and came face-to-face with Randy, shaking like a leaf.

He’s got one hand half in his mouth, a nervous stim he hasn’t really done since they were in elementary school, and the other is still outstretched like he’s going to knock again. He takes in Sid after a few seconds, shaking harder.

“Randy?” she says, soft as she can. “You okay?”

He shakes again, pulling his knuckles out of his mouth to bite on one of his nails. “I- I-”

Sid waits for him to go on, taking the outstretched hand in her own after a few seconds and squeezing it. 

“You, uh- you- locked. Me out. Then. With. Stu- and it’s not- it’s not your fault-” he rushes to say as he sees Sid’s face drop, guilt washing over her in waves- “B- but I had to make sure you’d. You’d let me in. I needed to.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Sid whispers, because Randy’s rambles are something she’s used to, but broken sentences only come into play when he’s ridiculously scared or nervous (she knows this as she knows other little things about Randall Meeks- his middle name, his favorite guilty pleasure movies, that he double-knots his shoelaces and draws on his arms- it comes from years of living down the road from him, years of friendship as a constant, unchanging thing). “Do you want to come in?”

He nods twice and she pulls him inside, careful to lock the door behind him. Hallie has muted the television and is watching Randy as he stands, lost, in the middle of their dorm. Sid grabs his arm and pulls him gently over to her bed, sitting him down and turning behind her. 

“Derek? Can you grab the box from the shelf over there?”

He does and passes it to her without complaint, and Sid sits down next to Randy, handing the box to him. It’s a small collection of horror movies, old copies Randy didn’t want anymore and ones she grabbed from the bargain bin at the video store in Woodsboro, kept for nights like these.

“Do you want to watch something, or do you want to sleep?”

He rifles through the box and pulls out Halloween. “We can. Watch this. If you want.”

“That’s fine with me.” 

Derek, bless him, puts it into the player and Randy and Sid get under the covers, Randy tucking himself onto Sid’s chest and Sid starting to play with his hair. They're quiet for a time, Randy running his hands along Sid's arms, casual contact obviously welcome after the night he'd had.

He can hear Sid's breaths even out and gives himself a mental high-five- at least one of them was sleeping.

Derek watches Randy, held tightly in a now-sleeping Sid’s arms. He’s giggling at Laurie and Annie on the screen, trying to smoke and failing miserably, legs kicked out of the blankets and hands holding onto Sid. Randy turns to his left as Annie’s dad comes into view on the screen, and the smile slips off his face as he realizes no one’s there.

He pulls himself out of Sid’s grip slowly and walks unsteadily to the fridge, pulling out a flask and chugging whatever’s in it like he’s a dying man.

Derek hears Randy cry out when he's finished drinking- a curse or just a noise in frustration. And, hey, Hallie’s a psych major. She’s literally trained in this. But Derek’s got that intuition, the People Person thing going for him.

“You okay, Randy?” he asks.

“Not particularly, Feldman!” The other boy sounds almost angry. “Not feeling that great!”

Derek watches and waits for him to continue.

“It’s just... “ he pauses, burying his face in his hands, “In middle school. Me and Billy and Stu. We watched this movie like once a week. Stu always. Made some stupid joke at that part. And I thought he’d. Be. Fuck!”

The fragmented sentences from earlier were back- Derek guessed it’s some coping thing- and he waits patiently for Randy to finish as he sees Sid stir in the corner, stumbling up to pull the flask from Randy’s hands and pour it down the sink.

“Stu was an asshole,” she says, almost like she’s trying to convince herself. “And he’s fucking dead. Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> posting this because i need some actual scream content that isn't billy and stu x reader, man. comments n' kudos appreciated.


End file.
